Protection
by HandwrittenStories
Summary: Lilit's been sent away to live with a strange and annoying man from the London Zoological Society. How will the two roommates cope living together and with the problems both of them face? Review please! All rights to Scott Westerfeld. *Currently on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Lilit,

As you know ever since you'd first came into a position within the government there have been those who strive to "remove" you from your newfound place in parliament. Ever since I've become ill there have been more and more attempts on your life, tomorrow my forced retirement will be announced to the whole empire and I sense that after I relinquish what small power I have things will become too dangerous for you to remain in Istanbul. That is why I have arranged for you to "disappear" to Great Brittan for the time being. I know that you will find this unnecessary but you must do it for the good of the people, if you are killed everything you've worked for will vanish. Women will return to their second class status and our government will slowly become corrupt again; it's up to you to survive until I can find who has their own goals in mind and desire you gone. Lilit I beg you, leave, it's only temporary but the results can shape the future of our beloved country. Please do this for a slowly dying old man.

Forever yours,

Hamir

Lilit clutched the note in her hand as the dock came into view. Four days ago the note had been delivered to her from the former Kizlar Agha, since then she'd been "taken" from her home and traveled northwest towards Brittan where she would meet a representative from the London zoological society until she was sent for from Istanbul. Until then she would stay in with the representative under an assumed identity while idiot men turned the Ottoman Empire into the horrid place it had once been. All because she'd finally been given the position she'd wanted. After pressing for two years she'd finally been promoted to a cabinet member eleven months ago, since then there had been seven attempted poisonings, twelve staged "accidents", and one knife planted in the headboard of her bed. Obviously pressing for equal rights for women wasn't going over very well.

The boat docked within an hour and Lilit dragged her trunk down the gangplank too wait for her escort. As if being forced to leave her home wasn't enough she would be babysat the entire time she stayed in this country what a joke! She sat on the heavy trunk watching as fabrications pulled along public buses, squawked from cages, and ran amuck on the already crowded dock. A beast looking like a strange three headed fox scampered up to her and began sniffing her luggage.

"Shoo!" she said kicking at it with her feet. It made a barking noise and scampered away to pester a man hauling in a catch of fish.

"Don't hurt the poor thing," someone told her. A man roughly the same age as her appeared. He had brown hair and worn a beaten trench coat.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Oh Elizabeth you always were one for a joke! How could you not recognize your own cousin?" he said cheerfully helping her up. "I'll take your trunk to the carriage and then we can leave straight for the manor. Everyone is so excited to see you!" He took her by the arm and began leading her towards a carriage.

"I'm sorry but I think you may be-"

He broke out in raucous laughter "Elizabeth, doesn't a single serious word ever come out of your mouth?" his hand on her arm began to hurt. Fear began to rise in Lilit's throat, was this man truly mistaking her out of earnest or was their some sort of malicious intent?

He opened the door and forced her to sit down while he placed the trunk on top of the carriage and climbed in after her shutting the door. The moment the door shut her hands were clutched around his throat.

"They said you might try something like this" he chuckled "But you can rest assured Lilit, I'm not going to hurt you,"

She pressed harder on his throat, he knew! He'd been sent by the other cabinet members to make sure she never came back! She had to kill him now, try and get away and find her way back to Istanbul, to Hamir who could protect her.

"Oi you daftie! I'm your ally!" the man choked out holding up something dull and shiny for her to see.

"Do you really think that gold will-"

"Just look at already lass!" he spluttered running out of air. Lilit peered at it though the gloom and saw a two headed eagle etched into the metal, the Hapsburg family crest.

grip slackened "Where did you get this?" she asked taking the piece of metal from his hand.

"A certain prince might have sent with some information on how to find you," he rubbed his throat "Now do you believe me?"

"Well let's say for the sake of argument that I do," Lilit said "That still doesn't give you any right to force me into a carriage without warning!"

"You really don't understand how situations like this work do you?" the man scoffed "I can't go around addressing you as the missing official from Istanbul now can I?" He looked at his pocket watch and signaled to the driver. "And thanks to your little interrogation we're running behind schedule," The carriage jolted into motion making its way through the busy city streets.

Lilit scowled at him. For someone who was supposed to help her in this country he was doing an extremely poor job. "Well I apologize. I tend to avoid getting into carriages with strange men,"

"Aye, I suppose we haven't been properly introduced," he offered her his hand "The name's Eugene Newkirk,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh look we're here," Newkirk said indicating a rather secluded home that came into view.  
Lilit looked up from her sulking long enough to peer out the window and take notice of where they were. Of course Newkirk already knew the layout of the house, two floors with enough room for three people to live comfortably. A drive big enough for a carriage to pass through and hidden in the shade of the trees. The back had a small yard of sorts before becoming woodlands that grew until they reached a river. A perfectly secluded place with the nearest people in a town five miles away.  
A look of distaste crossed Lilit's face making Newkirk want to instruct the driver to turn around so he could leave her at the docks. Forget about keeping her safe from Ottoman politicians, she clearly seemed able to handle it. He touched his neck still sore from the girl's attempt to choke him earlier. Waves of displeasure rolled off her like exhaust from a car engine, suffocating his will to be polite.  
The carriage jerked to a stop in front of the house. Newkirk rose and opened the door for Lilit. He offered his hand politely to help her down and she took it, but there was a feeling of hesitation as if she planned to let go halfway to the floor. Her feet reached the loose gravel with a soft crunch and she pulled her hand away quickly. They glared at each other for a moment before Newkirk pulled her trunk from atop the carriage and placed it beside her.  
"Thanks mate," He told the driver handing him a large wad of pound notes, "You should get back the docks, you certainly took a long lunch break today didn't you?"  
"Of course," the man smiled at the amount of money he was given and tucked it away in is coat, "You and your dame have fun now," he called leaving down the drive and disappearing into the shade of the trees.  
"Shall we go inside?" he asked picking up the trunk and starting for the front door.  
The inside of the house was rather dark because of the abundance of trees around the house. The furniture and carpets were a lighter color than most, and there were many light fixtures around for when the sun ducked behind the trees in the early evening. The only natural light could be found in the back of the house within the solar and one bedroom. The whole home took on a somewhat barren quality, without any sort photographs or other adornments that families put up when they lived in a home.  
Newkirk placed the trunk down and turned to Lilit, "Care for some tea?" he asked.  
"Yes thank you," she said neatly draping a shawl on top of the trunk.  
He began clattering around in the kitchen, filling a pot with water and lighting the stove. He rummaged around in the cabinets looking for the earl gray he'd made himself that morning when his hand brushed against something in the back of the cabinet. He pulled it out and studied the label remembering putting the item there earlier in the week when he'd first arrived. If remembered correctly there was another package as well that he meant to bring out, he felt around until he found it and placed it on the counter.  
The water reached a boiling point and Newkirk prepared a small kettle of tea, he brought out a plate, cups and saucers, while the leaves steeped. He waited for what seemed like five minutes before lifting the lid on the kettle and peeking inside, the water had turned a rich burgundy color. A strong scent wafted up as he removed the tea bag from the pot.  
The cups rattled on their saucers as Newkirk set them on either side of the table, setting the pot of tea and plate of cookies between them. Lilit walked in at all the noise he was making.  
"It's ready," he said pouring some tea into her cup.  
"Thank you," she said sitting down. She picked up the cup and saucer and took a sip. Shock spread over her face as she swallowed.  
"Black tea?" she asked him staring at the cup in disbelief.  
"I thought it would be a wee bit more familiar than mint," Newkirk took a sip of the strong liquid thinking that it would be better with milk.  
"Let's forget the formalities Eugene, we both know I'm not here on holiday," she said placing her drink upon the table.  
"Alright then I'll get right to the point," he said "You're and I are going to be living here for a while, until you're sent for,"  
"Both of us?" she asked.  
"Aye, I'm assigned by the government to stay with you as long as you're here,"  
"So you're my bodyguard," she grumbled shaking her head and taking another sip of tea.  
"Please Lilit, we both know that you can handle yourself. I'm simply here to help play a part in keeping you hidden. I'll run errands while you stay hidden here, when you do need to leave I'll play a part in the fabricated character of Elizabeth. Depending on the situation I can be a relative, colleague, or, if I have to, a romantic interest," he grimaced at the last word waiting for retaliation.  
"I doubt you and I will be playing lovers anytime soon," she snorted taking a cookie.  
"I'm glad we can agree," he smirked before remembering one last thing. "I almost forgot the weapon I'm supposed to give you," he reached into his pocket to pull out a small butterfly knife. When he looked up a knife stood straight up in the table.  
"I think I like my chances," Lilit said pulling the blade from the table.  
"Well aren't you full of surprises," Newkirk said lazily biting into one of the biscuits his mother had made when he'd visited the day before.  
It tasted delicious of course. Just like the ones he'd eaten with tea as a lad and his father used to slip him extra ones when his mum wasn't looking. Nobody had known but when he'd been serving in the military he had missed being able to eat them.

They finished their tea and Newkirk brought Lilit upstairs to show her to her room. It had a three poster bed along with a dressing table and windowsill covered in cushions for Lilit to sit on. The only thing missing was a wardrobe for her to put her things in. Maybe he could find one in one of the nearby cities later, that _was_ assuming that they would have to stay for an extended period of time.  
"I see you've already brought your things up," he nodded to the trunk sitting at the edge of the bed. "In that case I'll let you have some time to yourself, I'll be downstairs if you need anything,"  
"Thank you," she said before Newkirk left her alone with her here...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day hadn't yet arrived when Lilit woke up. The Sky was still a charcoal gray with a slightly tinted band of purple in the far distance. It would be hours before anyone else in the building would-  
It was only her and him now. She made a sound of disgust thinking about him, that boy. As if going into hiding- no exile- wasn't bad enough, now she was stuck in the company of this boy who viewed her as a weakling when really she could easily snap his pathetic neck. His smile was smug, his intentions patronizing, and above all he was incredibly rude.  
She got out of bed, her pulse too quick for her to fall asleep. She sat at the windowsill staring at the sky. She'd never seen it like this before, with extra colors lying just below the surface of the darkness. Purples and faint pinks swirling in between the charcoal gray clouds and adding a depth to the blanket of the sky. It looked so much calmer than when she looked out of her window in Istanbul, the sky laid flat against the sky a smoke gray blanket holding in the earth. A faint yellow burning softly on the horizon.  
She listened closely to the noise outside. There was nothing, just the distant chirping of crickets. The rumble of machines and calling of street vendors had left; in its place was the gentle beating of bird's wings and rustling leaves. She wouldn't step outside into a bustling of machines and crowds of people. She would find a dirt road and crowds of trees that would dwarf her and make her pathetically small.  
Lilit sighed thinking about what Nene had told her once before, "The pieces of the sky drift on invisible currents in the air"  
"So this is different then, from what Hamir sees?" she asked the glass.  
The wind whistled through the trees, the crickets quieted down. Lilit tucked her knees to her chest, twisting the hem of her skirt between her fingers. Before she would have slipped out and visited Hamir, made tea for him and sat by his bedside confiding in him the secrets of the country. Whispering all the plans she had for the empire, for the world. He'd smile and tell her how proud he was of her efforts, how much he would help when he was well again. When he was well enough the two friends would sit in the parlor and talk about more light hearted things, had he seen read this book or that one since leaving the government? Had she finished patching the old coat that she never threw away?  
Then she would leave again, scarf pulled over her face so no one would recognize her. She'd return to her desk silently and resume work again. Now she had to sit and wait for Eugene to get up, and then what? Days spent sitting around hoping for a letter, a message, anything that would let her return home. She placed her hand on the window feeling very much like a caged animal sharing her home with a savage predator.  
Eugene was like a predator. She'd only been in Britain for a day and they were already cold towards one another. At dinner the night before they'd had an argument that ended in unfriendly silence. But it was his fault, he was ignorant and self-important and she wouldn't condescend to sparing his feelings. That's what kept her afloat in Istanbul, that's what she would do now.

It took three hours for Eugene to wake, another for Lilit to make her way downstairs. She dawdled on the steps making sure to straighten her cloths and smooth her hair; he wouldn't find the opportunity to bring up her appearance. Satisfied Lilit stepped into the dining room.  
"Ah good morning," Eugene said looking up from his newspaper.  
Lilit sat down at the empty space set for another person. She looked at the empty plate silently, not wanting to give him the gratification of her acknowledging him.  
"Coffee or tea?" Eugene asked.  
"What?"  
"Would you like coffee or tea to drink with your breakfast?" he asked again his eyes cold.  
"What breakfast?" She snarled. She wasn't even hungry but she wanted to make him feel ashamed of himself.  
He rose and disappeared into the kitchen returning with a tray full of food. "I wanted to wait until you had woken up," he said placing it on the table.  
"Thank you," her voice was anything but grateful.  
They ate silently Lilit barely touching what was on her plate. She moved around the eggs and potatoes wondering when she'd see the maid who prepared this meal. There was no way this boy could have cooked anything half way edible.  
She was nearly done demolishing the food on her plate when the phone rang. It was a shrill noise that tore through the silence and grated against her ears.  
"That's for me," he said rising and going into the back solar.  
She followed stealthily behind and hid herself behind the staircase. She peeked at Eugene as he picked up the receiver.  
"Yes," he said. "Oh hello Deryn,"  
Deryn! Lilit placed a hand over her mouth to keep sound from escaping. She could have been sent to live with Deryn and Alek, two people whom she knew and trusted the entire time.  
"Oh yes, the new puppies arrived…oh yes watching her is a challenge she nearly bit my hand off the other day…" Lilit looked around she hadn't seen any signs of a puppy in the house.  
"Well you know, I'm more of a cat person myself," he broke into laughter.  
"Oh of course you can come see her, after she's housebroken of course," a pause for more laughter. "Bring over little Sophie and Artemis as well,"  
Who were Sophie and Artemis? Lilit wondered, other crewmen from the _Leviathan_?  
"Aye Deryn, I'll speak to you later," Eugene hung up. "You can stop hiding now," he said.  
Lilit snapped. She got up and slapped him across the face. He glared at her but didn't raise his hand to retaliate.  
"What was that!" she screamed. Something fit inside her mind connecting the pieces of his conversation. "You called me a dog!" she struck him again this time he fell.  
"How dare you! Just because I'm-"  
"Stop your screeching for a second and listen!" Eugene shouted wiping blood from his nose.  
"Do you really think that you got away?" he said picking himself off the ground. "Do you really believe that you're completely safe here?"  
Lilit raised her hand again. This boy was lying, nobody knew where she was.  
"There's a good chance someone's seen you, for all we know there's a tap on the phone. We can't tell anybody you're here unless they come straight through the door," he crossed his arms glaring at her.  
"Now will you stop hitting me and get a grip on yourself?" Eugene asked.  
Lilit punched him in the throat and stormed your document here...


End file.
